


teukeunhae | umma

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk goes to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teukeunhae | umma

Leeteuk arrives at the party venue fashionably late. He doesn't plan on staying long: just long enough to greet the happy parents and show his face. He didn't have time to change after recording, so he shows up in his MC outfit with too much makeup. He's sorely tempted to wipe it all off and pull a face mask on but... photographers will be there. He's sure they've told everyone he's coming anyways.

He walks into the banquet hall and looks around for the guests of honor. Two of his friends had gotten married two years before and had wasted no time in procreating. Now, they'd invited everyone they knew to celebrate their child's first birthday. Leeteuk doesn't even know if it's a boy or a girl.

The room is crowded with well-wishers, extended family, and a few choice celebrities. Leeteuk recognizes no one, not a huge surprise. These days, he hardly knows anyone who isn't famous. As callous as it sounds, he just doesn't have the time. Or the energy frankly. If he'd been less exhausted, perhaps Leeteuk would've noticed the overwhelming number of females in attendance. A good number are probably single and looking for a husband so that they too can have a party like this. A few years ago, Leeteuk would've jumped at the chance.

But not today.

Today he's about to collapse from 48 hours of nonstop filming and schedules. He needs an IV drip, a good night's sleep, and for 2017 to arrive soon.

"Jungsoo!" he hears his mother's voice. She appears out of the crowd and immediately pulls him into her arms. "You look so tired," she says softly.

"I'm fine, mom," he insists. He doesn't want her to worry.

His mother starts introducing him to her friends. After all, it's not everyday that she gets to brag about her son, even though she could if she wanted. He bows politely and all of the older women hug him.

"Jungsoo, will we be having a party for you soon?" one asks with a wink.

"Ay, don't ask that. You'll cause a scandal!" another reprimands.

"It's fine," Leeteuk replies. "And no, not any time soon."

They all talk around him as he scans the room. Most of the guys his age are clustered together on the other side of the room, probably discussing things not appropriate for a child's birthday party. A few are still in their military uniforms and Leeteuk feels a lump growing in his throat.

"How's your son?" Mama Park asks one of the women standing next to her. "Is military life treating him well?"

"We've only heard from him a few times, but all of the reports have been good. He enlisted on October 13th into active duty so I'm not sure how much time he has," she replies.

Leeteuk's attention is immediately diverted from the military guys to the conversation at hand as the woman continues, "He says there's a celebrity in his unit. His name is--"

"Lee Hyukjae?" Leeteuk interrupts.

"Yes," the woman says, a bit of shock registering on her face. "How did you..." She realizes who she's talking to. "Oh! You're on Star King with Kang Hodong-sshi."

"This is my son, Park Jungsoo," Mama Park says, introducing him. "Or Leeteuk. He's the leader of Super Junior."

The woman blushes a deep red and apologizes for not recognizing him earlier. Leeteuk tells her it's alright and asks her what she's heard from

her son.

"They've just finished chemicals training," she says. "He says they made Lee Hyukjae one of the leaders in their unit."

Leeteuk can't help himself and beams with pride. "Yes, he's done well. He has very complimentary things to say about the other guys in his unit. What's your son's name?"

They talk for awhile, with other moms chiming in regarding their experiences sending their sons off to the military.

"Because I have twins, we had to send both of them in the same week," one comments.

"Same," Leeteuk replies. "Well they're not biological twins, but they might as well be. Donghae enlisted two days after Hyukjae." Even he can hear both the fondness and the sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry!" The women cluster around Leeteuk as he tries hard to blink away tears before they can notice. It shouldn't be like this: he should be with the other guys swapping jokes and stories about their enlistment days instead of sobbing with the mothers.

Leeteuk leaves the party feeling oddly... comforted. He’d spent the past hour talking with mothers who had said goodbye to their sons, who hadn’t seen them for two years, who relied on letters and sns messages to stay in touch. He casts one last look at the party and spies the happy parents, holding their baby and looking proud. In that moment, Leeteuk knows that it’ll be okay. Mothers had to wait 9 months before they could hold their baby for the first time. These other mothers had also waited the two years before they could hold their grown up babies.

Leeteuk chuckles to himself. “I’m 33 and a mother,” he says to the manager. “Who would’ve thought.”

He goes home and pulls out his notepad. By the end of the night, he has two letters to be tucked into envelopes.

_To: Donghae  
To: Eunhyuk_

_Love,  
Teukkie Hyung._


End file.
